imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Meadow (Remake)
Author's Note: EYYO so I'm remaking my old story Rainbow Meadow--this story'll be a collab between Asmodeous and I (I used her OCs as antagonists anyway :P). So--yeah--here goes! I'm still keeping the old one because of the light classical humor, etc.This is gonna be more...um...straightforward? ''-Emerald Pup/PuppyGirl1244'' Chapter 1 I leaned against the dusty wall of that beat up shack, my arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes at the administrator. "We have gone on a mad goose-chase for a website. We have aimlessly tracked a 'mad killer.' We barely survived going on a rescue-mission for Sageleaf. We get it, our wiki is hit with a lot of crap. And we're utterly exhausted from all of it. But, what honestly could be the problem now?" My fellow wiki members nodded in agreement. Not many of us came this time; I assume the others were smarter than us, deciding not to be involved with our little adventures any further. Chief, Klint, Universal, and Gray, the wiki bureaucrats, called us here, however, due to a summer vacation Gray couldn't join us. The other users to come were Lunifer, Nightshade, Roadhawk, Reka, Mario, Flaming, Hurricane, Asmodeous, Nunya, Kmfmarigold, Diamond, Ademar, Jeff, Icefern, LFY, Cupcat, Hycan, and Frost. A few of the other users moaned in agreement. Chief, the second-in-command bureaucrat, just smiled at me. "Well, that's exactly the reason we've called you here. We have been aware of how many...um...perils we've encountered, and decided, since we pulled through all of it, it was about time we took a break and celebrate. So, we invited you all here for a bit of a party." She beckoned at the door, and Legofanyoda strode in, pushing in a cart filled with food of all sorts. On the top sat a 8 x 12 sheet cake, with blue decors and the words: "Wikia Survivors" printed on the top. The cart was filled with food: Crackers, fruit platters, a punch bowl, cupcakes, brownies, vegetable platters--but what honestly did it for me was that platter of cookies, sitting in the middle of a lower tray. My mouth watered. "Now, before we begin," Chief started, "let me just say that, throughout all these times, from every obstacle we've encountered, that we've always managed to--" "Yeahsurewhatever, no one really cares, this is a group of teenagers anyway and we're hungry. We have all the time to be sappy later," Flaming interrupting, crossing his arms and huffing. I expected Chief to snap at him, or to just ignore him and continue, but instead, she just kept silent. Finally, she said, "He's right. I honestly don't know what I was going to say anyway, so let's eat. Please don't get wild with it either!" I'm unsure if anyone paid attention to that last part, because before I'd known it, everyone had raided to the tray. ' ' Asmo let out a growl. "Come on, you guys can't be that hungry . . . " He said, a scowl etched across his face. Without another word, he proceeded to continue what he was doing--drawing the wood of a desk. "C'mon, Asmeow." Nunya mumbled, speaking through a mouthful of cake. "Don't be such a downer." Asme--Um, As''mo'', said something after that, but I didn't hear. First thing I saw was a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the cart. They were just waiting for me. From at least 3 feet away, I could just smell the wafting scents that nearly drove me into insanity. I bolted up, knocking over the stool I was sitting on. Both Nunya and Asmo started snickering, but Asmo abruptly halted, and shot Nunya an uncomfortable look. Guess he wasn't used to people laughing with him. Before I could reach over and grab a hand--err--cookie, I saw a blur, and the plate of warm, soft cookies vanished from beneath my looming hand. I jumped back in confusion, standing there in a dumbfounded daze. But when I looked back up, I saw the answer: Jeff, that irritable little pest, standing, holding the cookies. My ''cookies. "''Jeff!" I hissed. He just cackled. "What? I'm hungry, witch. Problem?" He grinned at me and shoved three cookies into his mouth. "Just taking this like you took my catchphrase." I huffed. "First of all, it was my ''catchphrase. Second, you're supposed to share!" "Like you were planning on doing that anyway," Jeff replied, stuffing another cookie into his mouth. I'm afraid I let something...possibly inner rage...get ahold of me...and I lunged at him. He sidestepped and I fell forward, banging my head against the wall and crashing into the floor. My world was spinning, and all I could hear was his laugh. I suppose a few admins were scolding us, but I didn't care. I got back up and ran towards him again, but he jumped out the way. I skitted to a stop. Jeff just stood laughing. He was so consumed in his laughter, it seemed, that he didn't stop Adriana from swiping the cookies. I sighed in relief, hoping she would hand the platter to me, but instead she went straight to the door. "Everyone! Settle down, ''please!" Chief said. I should've listened, probably. Instead, I didn't. I assume it was more for pride than the cookies now. But I followed Adriana out the door, several other users coming with. "Adriana, please." I heard Klint say. "Don't hog the food." She just turned around and stuck her tongue out at us. She led us across the field where our shack rest, and into the cluster of trees we searched for X. I was the closest to her. I was right behind her. I was so focused on the chase, so focused on the goal--and nothing else. So when she abruptly stopped and turned around, I couldn't stop myself in time, not even to seize her. Instead I continued on, feeling the ground giving out beneath me, the brief weightless feeling as I toppled down. In those few seconds, holding their breath, between me falling and me colliding with the ground--I suddenly took in everything around me. A large cliff wall. The woods where I'd come from. The cloudless sky above me. I hear screams, shrieks of horror, crying something..."Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" Puppy? Pain jolted through me, my body went stiff, something tore from my throat. Something flashed briefly in my vision...I couldn't tell what it was...it's in the shape of something--all I could make out was...it was made from a rainbow? It faded out as quickly as it arrived, and everything went black. Chapter 2 There was a dull ringing in my ears. All I felt was pain. Everywhere, consuming me. Was I even still alive? I opened an eye; my vision was blurry at first but everything cleared. I forced myself to get onto my feet. My head spun as I got up, and I had to catch myself quite a few times before falling again. My vision went in and out several times. What'd happened? Everything felt--different. There was a lot of pressure on my shoulders. The world looked out of proportion. I felt . . . Well, different. Heaving an aggravated sigh, I sized up my situation--I was in the middle of nowhere, feeling different, my head slightly foggy. My shoulders felt considerably-heavier. As if they were bearing more weight, than usual. Looking down, I just so happen to see two small, medium-sized, creamy-tan paws in front of me. Huh? In disbelief, I moved one arm, intending to investigate the two, oddly-placed dog feet. One of the paws moved, instead. Panic immediately shot through my body. Sprinting towards a nearby puddle, I stare at my reflection, my expression being of obvious appall. Two slightly-darker, creamy-tan ears sat atop my head, half-flopped over. Big, aqua-blue eyes stared back at me, glinting with a content, yet apprehensive glimmer. A muzzle, a snout . . . So. I was a dog, now? I guess I could enjoy this. However, at the same time, I wondered . . . How the Heck did this happen? I thought about it, but my memory was a dense, impenetrable fog. I couldn't remember, anything. Then, the thought hit me. What would the others think of me? I bolted straight-up, one of my newfound paws splashing disconcertingly in the puddle, and getting a bit of mud on itself. I swiftly flicked the mud away, and surveyed my surroundings. Deep green, lush grass grew out of the soft, spongy, moist loam, which was fluffy, cool, and compact under my somewhat soft pawpads. Delicate blades of emerald brushed my furry shoulders. The sky was a lovely shade of blue, while fluffy, cotton clouds wisped about in the ceiling above me. A delicate, cool breeze ruffled my soft, medium-length fur. Now that I saw this . . . I felt . . . Calmer. Soothed, even. However, this brief peace was interrupted as thoughts broke out. '' The Wikia! My friends! Where were they?'' I leapt into action--I dug my paws into the ground, my blunt claws drilling through the soil, and I sprinted across the open plains. Wind whipping across my face, my eyes squinted, and mouth slightly ajar from panting (odd, panting like a dog!), I rushed across the landscape. It didn't take me long to find my desired location--the shed that we were partying in, before. Before this . . . Incident. I slowly walked towards the entrance, using my new, heightened senses to see if anybody was home. Nope. Utter silence. I approached the entrance of the shed, where the door was forlorn, half-open. As I shoved the door open with my snout, it creaked, loudly. I tentatively stepped inside, the floorboards creaking precariously under my weight. No one was-- "'Ey! Can it, will you? I MUST confess that you're acting like a fool!" "Well, gee, SORRY. Isn't my fault I'm forced to tag along with a talking bird!" I knew that catchphrase. Icefern! As for the other voice . . . Lunifer? Lunifer! Excitement worked its way into my blood, and I quickly made my way down the hall, where the voices had come from. I wonder what they'll think of me? As I approached, I realized-- Something was definitely up. Yes, I was absolutely SURE these two were Ice and Lunifer. It's just that . . . The one that sounded like Ice was a raven. It wore a yellowy-green handkerchief, which was messily splattered with purple. Its beak was also a grape color around 1/3 of the way. Its tail feathers were tipped with dark red, and its left foot had a small anklet around it. The one that sounded like Lunifer had bright orange hair, with Navy-Blue eyes. The boy had an orange T-shirt with a black, crescent moon in thr center, and a Navy-Blue sweater. He wore plain, Charcoal-Gray khakis, and his black-and-white checkered sneakers were laced with dark blue laces. "Hey! It's a dog!" Lunifer yelled. "Luni? Hey!" I said, walking closer. "Ice, is that you there, too?" "Eh?" Ice tilted her head. "Hey, do you know this dog? Because it certainly seems to know us." "Hey! It's a TALKING dog!" Lunifer said. "Also, no. I don't know this here dog." "You guys don't . . . " I sputtered, voice trailing off. "Nope," Ice said. "Nonetheless, we ought to introduce ourselves." Lunifer commented. "I'm Lunifer Moon, the great Keeper Of The Moon." "'Ey, I'm Icefern." The raven waves one wing. Maybe these are just bystanders that look, sound, and have the same names as my friends, but . . . "Okay, uhm." I began. "Do you guys know what the 'Animal Jam Wikia' is?" "Wikia?" Lunifer tilted his head. "What's that?" "Animal Jam?" Ice asked, quizzically. "Oh, um . . . " I continued. "I guess I confused you guys for some other people. Sorry." I sighed. "I'll be going, now." "Bye!" Lunifer called, as I slowly turned around, and trotted off. Heaving a deep breath of despair, I traversed the grassy plain. The sun was beginning to settle behind the foothills, and as the sky grew darker, I was beginning to lose hope at finding my missing friends. However, that hope quickly returned when I saw gray smoke spiraling up into the rapidly-darkening night. Picking up the pace, I saw a small, pitiful little fire, which sparked and popped with noisy, but reassuring, crackling. I strained my eyes. There were five weary travelers, there. One was a Flaming Fire Hound, reminiscent to one seen in that game Flaming played--Don't Starve. Another was a Jet-Black hawk--I had to truly strain my eyes to see it; apparently, my 'doggy night vision' certainly didn't seem to be working, at the moment--with a pattern of pairs of bright yellow rectangles, parallel to one another, that ran down its feathery back, this pattern bordered with white--looking sort of like a road. Its wings seemed also tipped with this yellow color, and a broad chevron crossed its ruffled chest. The third was, I kid you not, an average potato. With a face that looked like it had been hastily-scribbled in Microsoft Paint. The fourth was, again, I kid you not, a taco. With a small face plastered in the middle of its hard shell, with a stereotypical mexican mustache. The fifth and final occupant was a gray koala, with a daisy tucked behind its ear. This could only conclude to one thing. Flaming, Reka, Mario, Hawk, and Uni. I crept closer, and I barked, once. "What?" Flaming mumbled, lifting his large head. "What was that?" "It's a dog, dimwit." Reka snapped. "What are you going to do, kick it?" "Shut up," Flaming retaliated. "Hello," Uni greeted, as I tentatively began to walk towards them. "Uhm, hi." Mario, the potato, said, wary. "Hi." Hawk said, waving one broad, flame-patterned, yellow and black wing. "Hello, uhm." I began, unable to make this situation less awkward. "Do you guys know me?" "Why the Hell would we know a stranger we just met 5 seconds ago?" Flaming snarled. "No, we don't." Reka said, narrowing her eyes. "Also, per Flaming over there. Why or how would we know you?" "Probably just some attention-seeking--" Mario muttered, before Uni gave him a whack. "Sshh!!" Uni hushed, sternly. "--Mutt." Mario finished his sentence, anyway. "Well, mind telling what you want with us?" Roadhawk asked, his yellow eyes narrowed. "Well, I know you guys." I continued. "You gu--" "STALKER!!" Mario burst out, screaming bloody murder. "CREEPER! STALKER! FAN-GIRL! PAPARAZII!'' THING!" "SHUT UP!" Reka yelled. "SHUT. UP!!" "Please, do continue." Uni said, gently. "Well, you guys aren't what you think you are." I explained. "You're actually humans, who contribute to a community called the Animal Jam Wikia. You guys, well, at least I THINK this, were turned into what you are, now. So, we need to find a way to turn ourselves back." "So," Reka said. "I'm not actually a taco? We're just humans that got turned into some random thing we like, and stuck in where ever we are?" "Yes," I said, hoping they'd get it. "It DOES sound rather peculiar," Uni commented. "However, I must agree with this stranger--" "I'm Puppy." I cut in. "Call me Puppy." "With Puppy," Uni corrected herself. "I feel we are not supposed to be here." Uni stood up. "I am going with her. To find the truth behind this intriguing mystery." "As will I," Hawk piped up. "This may be a bit strange, but I want to know what's up." "The sky's up--" Flaming began, before Reka tackled him. "Well, I guess I'll go." Reka said. "I may not be much, but I can at least go and see if this story is true." "Hold up." Mario cut in. "You guys are just going to travel with some random, dopey DOG? This isn't right." He sat back. "I don't believe it." "Mario." Reka hissed. "I'm going to turn you into charred french fries, if you don't come with us. There's a fire right there, just for you." " . . . FINE." Mario finally agreed, begrudgingly at that. "Let's just leave." Flaming, who had been absentmindedly scratching away at the live coals in the fire, stood up. "You're not going without me." Flaming said. "You scrubs obviously need my expertise." " . . . Yeah, sure, whatever." Hawk muttered. "Egotistical mutt." He added under his breath. "Alright, then!" I yipped. "Let's go!" Chapter 3 '' I'm here. I can see it. I'm so close. It's right there! The opportunities were endless. I could almost feel myself flying through the air. The lift in my chest. I could make it. I knew I could. If only I could set my mind to it . . . I'll be able to go free! '' We continued on our quest. Grass crunching beneath our feet--or, uh, in Reka and Mario's case, non-existent feet--and dusk slowly seating the moon in the sky, I lead my friends onwards, ears erect, my tail held high. We didn't have any particular destination in mind. "Nnrghh," Mario whined, crankily. How much LONGER?" "Oh, shut up." Hawk hissed, throwing his head up with disdain. "You've been complaining non-stop for 30 minutes. Surely, we'll reach somewhere." "Mhm," Mario agreed, sarcastically, of course. "And I'll bloom into a blossom." Reka huffed and purposely butt into him with her hard tortilla shell. "Don't be such a downer." Uni scolded. "Puppy is leading us--and I feel that she may be following a path that we ourselves do not know of, yet." Flaming scowled, his teeth baring slightly into a slight sneer. "Well," he offered. "She must be leading us someplace, nearby--like, you know, death! I'm starving over here!" He let out a deep huff and started digging his claws deeper into the soil with each step. "Flaming, please--" Uni began, before something caught her gaze, and she fixed her line of sight onto it. At first, I didn't know what had caught her attention, so I decided to look back forward. ''Oh . . . It was a meadow. Not just any ordinary meadow, mind you. It was . . . Beautiful. Nothing could have been as pretty as this, surely! Long, rolling hills swept with long, emerald-green plains of grass, dotted with tight clusters of many varieties of flowers--daisies, petunias, tulips . . . You name it, it was probably there. Even though I was a dog, I could still see the vibrant reds, oranges, and other colours that a normal puppy wouldn't have been able to figure out. "Wow . . . " I mumbled, awestruck. "It's a meadow. A meadow of rainbows!" My eyes were probably blown wide open from the scenery, glittering with amazement. I felt my tail start wagging at an accelerating pace, my legs almost shaking--I wanted to just run right on in there, leap through the flowers, and-- Wait, what? I turned to look at everyone else. They were all staring at me, like confused hawks. "Uh . . . " Reka began. "Er . . . Sorry, about that." I apologized, feeling severely embarrassed. I could almost feel the heat in my ears. " . . . Okay. Lovely, um." Roadhawk's piercing yellow gaze flickering back and forth. What was THAT? What the Heck was wrong with me, back there? It's like it wasn't even ME. Like I was someone completely different! Just, what . . . "Augh, uh." I stammered. "We should just keep on goi--" "Error 404 . . . ''" I heard a small, robotic voice pipe up, sided with various whirring noises, and a rapid series of clicking. "What on Earth . . . ?" Uni mumbled, softly. "''System failure. Malfunctioning occurance. Initiating complete system reboot . . . ''" The voice continued. There was a click, followed up by the sound of high-speed whirring noise--almost like a fan--and then another solid click. "''Scanning area . . . Unknown entities detected within the vicinity. Initiating analysis . . . ''" I paced around in a circle, trying to look for the source of all of these strange noises and that weird little voice. Just my luck--just a little distance away, a small, robotic raccoon sat there. Bright neon green and pink eyes stood out from the usual black mask of a raccoon, a red bow tie strung around its neck. Its underbelly a pure white in comparison to its dark purple body. "''Analysis completed. Results: Labrador-Spaniel Mixed Canine, Fire Hound, Potato, Road Hawk, Cinerous Koala, and Taco detected." This definitely had to be Diamond. "Hey, there . . . " I approached the robotic raccoon. It flicked its black-tipped ears, before nodding a greeting my way. "Greetings." It said. "Names? Directive?" "I'm Puppy. The koala is named UniversalGalaxies. The potato--Mario, or Marioracer1. The taco, Rekanochi. The hound, FlamingFirehound. And we know that you're Dia. Diamonddragon88. Do you want to come with us? We're trying to find our other friends." "Hmm . . . " Dia pondered for a bit. "Sure. Why not?" "Alright!" I yipped, happy that I managed to find another. "Do you have any particular destination in mind?" Dia asked. "No," I admitted. "However, we'll be sure to get somewhere, on our own." Sunlight bore through my eyelids, causing me to crack open my eyes, squinting from the glare. I scrambled up, and surveyed my surroundings. Folks were sleeping away. Dozing off their time. Being lazy, it seemed . . . No, this isn't right. They can't be doing that! It was a big world out there--and they weren't embracing their freedom. What were they doing? They need to get up! I started barking. Yipping and yapping. "Wake up! Wake up, everybody! Gosh, you all really need to get out more!" I hurriedly stretched the stiffness from my back, walked around in a circle, and pressed my chest and arms on the ground, rear end in the air, with my tail wagging excitedly. "C'mon, c'mon!" I said. I watched them groan and awaken, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Yawning. "C'mon! Let's go run!" I leaped and jumped, bouncing around them. Energy zipping through my body, I sprinted across the meadow, feeling the wind ruffle my fur and blow back against my ears, my tongue lolling out as I panted. Golly, this was fun! I quickly doubled back. I didn't want to risk getting lost! Everyone would get upset and worry! "Um, Puppy?" I heard Uni ask. Did they have rocks in their socks? Were they STILL lazing around? This won't do! Maybe they didn't know how to run. Or they weren't able to. This thought broke my heart. "Do you not know how to run?" I asked, bouncing around them. "Are you not able to? Maybe I can help!" I bound up to Reka, who was sitting there, sighing. I gave her a hard push with my snout, trying to get her to move. I was trying to do what mama birds did to their babies to get them to fly. "C'mon! Run, run!" I urged them. I hopped around them all, again. I felt something rush past my head, and two large feet land on my back. It was Hawk. "Puppy? What's wrong with you?" He asked, sounding exasperated. "Calm down!" "What the--what are you doing? I--" I protested, before cutting myself off. "What the--" I stopped running. "What the Heck?" I said. "What was that? What was I doing?" "You were running around." Reka grumbled. "Yelling, yapping. Panting and drooling. Not to mention, you PUSHED me. What's WRONG with you?" I groaned, before laying down, a paw on my head. "I don't know what came over me . . . It's like . . . Oh, gosh. Let's just go." "Is mediation, prior thought processes, and/or a brief pause of action an option before such outbursts?" Dia suggested. "Let's hope that it doesn't happen, again." Hawk murmured. I thought about what just happened as we continued on. A massive burst of energy and optimism. A ton of excitement flooding me. The urge to run and explore. A completely uncharacteristic hyperactivity. It . . . Didn't really feel like it was me doing those things. Yet, it was. It was me. We continued through the meadow, the sun beating down on us in warm waves. A single bird flocked around in the clear, cloud-dotted sky, circling above us. Mario was staring up at the bird, squinting through the sun. "Why's there only one bird out?" He asked, half to himself. "Does it matter?" Flaming growled. "Just ignore it. Not like it involves us." I tilted my head up to look at the bird, which was still circling above us. I watched as it circled one last time before making a dive at . . . Something. I kept watching, and then I realized that it was diving towards us. I saw its feet lash forward, talons gleaming, as it rapidly approached us. I followed its line of sight, and saw that it was targeting Reka. She grumbled to herself. "Wonderful. Great. Just, great!" Before it could make a grab at the taco, Hawk had leaped forward and whacked at it, which I recognized as a raven. "'Ey!" It protested, sharply. It shook itself, ruffling its feathers. "What was that for?" I instantly recognized that voice. That same greeting. Ice stretched her wings, before ruffling herself off, again. "Can't a simple raven like myself grab a quick snack? Mainly for a complaining young boy?" She saw me staring at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, hey. It's you. That dog." I nodded my head. "Yep, it's me. But, uh, sorry. You can't be going around trying to capture random, innocent tacos. Besides, she's with us." Ice looked around at the each of us, briefly observing our little crew. "Well," she said. "You've got quite a caravan with you here, if I'm to say that. Some of them are questionable, however--" she eyed Mario and Reka, eyes narrowed with slight suspicion. "What's the big idea? Why the big group?" "Oh, uh. Remember what I said to you, before? About the Animal Jam Wikia, and stuff?" I asked. "Oh, that nonsense? Yeah, I remember. Still don't get how it applies to us, to be honest." Ice replied, fixing her handkerchief. "Well," I began. "All these folks are coming with me, to find the truth." My eyes darted around to each User, hoping for confirmation. They all nodded assent. Ice looked around once more, before giving her response. "Eh . . . If you all can go on some blind, exciting quest, why can't I?" She asked. "Besides, I'm getting kinda sick of tagging along with Luni, anyway." "Hey!" A voice piped up, yelling from the distance. "I heard that!" I saw a figure run up to us. I recognized the distinct orange hair, and the crescent moon crest on his shirt. "You're . . . " He panted, breathing heavy from his hurrying over so quickly. He stood up straight. "You're not going without me." "Okay," Uni said. "That's alright. However, please refrain from any attempts to eat or consume any of the travelers." " . . . Wow, okay." Hawk said, blinking. "Keeping that quote in mind." Diamond piped up, letting out a few soft, robotic clicks. "Alright!" I said, happy to have finally gotten two more Users to tag along in tow. "Let's get a move on! Chapter 4 We were out in an open, exposed plain. It was hotter out, now, the sun beating down on us with its awful, blistering heat. I could vaguely see the air rippling from how hot out it was, now. We all squinted through the sun's blinding rays, since we were all traveling towards it, heading to an approaching forest. Mario had started complaining when the clouds had cleared, earlier. He was still at it. "Augh, it's too hot out!" He ranted. "What, do you all want me turned into a BAKED potato? With a side of butter, too?" "If it'll stop your complaining, then . . . " Lunifer mumbled, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow and the bridge of his nose. "Oh, really now?" Ice scowled, throwing up her wings in exasperation. I'll admit, Mario's complaining was starting to irritate me, too. It was dragging everybody down. So, I finally spoke up. "Fine!" I snapped. "We'll all head towards that forest, and continue our search. Until the sun dies down! Are you happy, now?" I nodded towards the dark, shaded forest. Everyone grumbled agreement, and we all made our way up the hill, which was now beginning to get entangled with vines and ivy the closer we got to the woods. We eventually made it into the blissful shade of the trees, traveling through the dappling sunlight and leaf litter. "Gosh, this is bothersome." Mario grumbled, freeing himself from a loop of vines that got in his way. "Marioracer1--the gift that just keeps on giving!" Reka hissed, scurrying through a bush. I was about to tell Mario off, again, when I heard a twig snap. Followed up by the very quiet pace of footsteps. I heard a bush rustle wildly, and a dark shape leap out. A cat with dark blue fur and an electric-blue handkerchief with a crescent moon in it. Its claws fully-unsheathed, it made a lash out at me, since I looked like the leader. I darted out of the way, and I saw it turn into a blur as it darted towards Lunifer. I heard him yelp in surprise, and suddenly a dark figure materialized behind him, a hand grabbing him by the hair, a knife gleaming from its place in front of Lunifer's throat. . . . What an odd, interesting case of deja vu! Was this X? No. X didn't have a cat. Or could shift into one, for that matter. Actually, no. X didn't exist. At least, to my knowledge. Besides, there were no red X's, Lunifer wasn't even dead, yet. There were still the gleaming eyes, though. Well, eye. I could only see one. No, this wasn't X at all. This was, in-fact, a human-like figure. Pitch-black, spiky hair formed a dense fringe over one eye, an awfully distinct lick of hair at the end of their scalp. Two large, pointed ears on the top of its head. An electric blue highlight adorned the front locks. A pale-skinned face adorned with two scars on their left cheek lingered over Lunifer's shoulder. The familiar blue handkerchief with the black crescent moon. His left ear and eyebrow had two silvery piercings on the each of them. A black, charcoal, and blue robe, a mechanical arm, a swishing tail tipped with white . . . This definitely had to be Asmo. Absolutely no doubt in my mind. "What do you want?" He snarled in a rough voice, tightening his grip on Lunifer's hair, causing him to wince. "What's your purpose here? Speak now, before I cut off this kid's head." "Um . . . " I stammered. "I'm sorry, sir . . . We didn't mean to intrude in your, uh, territory . . . We were just searching around." He tightened his grip on Lunifer's head, pressing his knife closer to Lunifer's throat. I could see the small red spots slowly bleeding on his head, due to the long, blue-painted, pointed nails I could vaguely see--wait, painted? "What are you searching for, and why?" Asmo growled, his brow furrowing deeply. "Er . . . " I began. I quickly explained our situation and our mission. Asmo hesitated for a moment, before roughly shoving Lunifer away from him. "Stupid. Insane. Psychotic. Absolutely crazy." He hissed. "Why the Hell should I believe you? Claiming to know who I 'truly am', and then telling me to go with you . . . What kind of joke do you think this is?" It briefly dawned on me that this could be the wrong person. I didn't remember Asmo telling me that his sona could be so cynical. "Ay, what was that I just heard?" A voice piped up. I saw a massive, 5"7 figure walk out of the woods behind Asmo. A strange figure made out of rock and crystals. Oh, goodness, it was Nunya. "So, what you're sayin' is. Me and Asmeow--" "Don't call me that!" Asmo cut in. "Asmo, I mean." Nunya continued. "Are from some place called the Animal Jam Wikia, and you're tryin' to get everybody back together to get there?" She walked up to me, staring down at me. "Sure, we'll go with you." "No." I looked back towards Asmo. "Nunya, I'm not going with these delirious strangers. How do you know that you could trust them? What if their 'story' is just some stupid ploy?" He scowled, his tail bristling slightly. "No, I'm not going with them." Nunya stared at Asmo. "C'mon, Asmo." "I said No, Nunya." He snapped. "Don't make me use the Death Hug on you, Asmeow." Nunya said, her eyebrows briefly wiggling along with a teasing tone of voice. The Death Hug . . . Nunya had used that same move on Kyrus, back in the Cybernetic World. At least, the dream sequence. But, how did she remember . . . ? Asmo's face briefly flushed with embarrassment and anger. "No is no," He hissed through gritted teeth. "Now, I believe it's time for you all to leave, now. Get out. Before I make you." The subtle menace visible in his visible eye told me that he was serious. "Come on, guys. Let's go." I said. "The sun must have died down, by now." Everyone nodded, silently, and we all trotted out towards the edge of the woods. I looked back, watching Asmo watch us for a moment, before darting away back into the shadows. **To be updated . . . Category:Stories Category:Original Stories